


Plegarias a nadie

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hace muchísimos años, antes de que existiera Panem, las personas rezaban. A Peeta se lo contó su padre cuando era aún muy niño."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plegarias a nadie

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado durante la Cosecha, respondiendo al pedido de dra_huesos

Hace muchísimos años, antes de que existiera Panem, las personas rezaban. A Peeta se lo contó su padre cuando era aún muy niño. Si se sentían ansiosos o tenían miedo, elevaban una oración a un ser superior que nadie había conocido pero en el que todos creían. Cuando deseaban algo fervientemente, se lo pedían. 

Creían que aquel ser los cuidaría y velaría por ellos. 

Por supuesto, si aquel ser fuera real un lugar como Panem nunca hubiera existido. Sin embargo, a Peeta le gusta la idea. A nadie le quedan esperanzas para pensar que alguien pudiera responder y les sobra rabia para encarar a un ser que se hubiera mantenido indiferente a sus sufrimientos. 

Su madre dice que él es el más débil de sus hermanos. Tal vez tenga razón. Pero desde niño ha guardado la secreta esperanza de que una vez en su vida va a pedir algo a ese ser inexistente y se le va a ser concedido. Hasta entonces nunca se ha dado y ya se está haciendo mayor para eso, pero no puede evitarlo. 

Cuando llega la Cosecha de ese año lanza el deseo al aire hueco. No ser el elegido y que ella tampoco lo sea. 

En sus pensamientos ella es un nombre propio. 

Cuando sale el nombre de la hermana, Peeta piensa que de existir un verdadero dios es un ser cruel. Es todo lo que le da tiempo de pensar antes de que los gritos de Katniss de voluntaria dejen mudo a todo el Distrito. A todos menos a Prim, quien llora y se debate en los brazos de Gale Hawthorne. Al menos él puede hacer algo por ella. 

Katniss. 

Katniss irá a la arena. 

La idea lo paraliza y el horror de la pérdida lo embarga. Es entonces cuando brota de él el deseo más ferviente que nunca ha tenido. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para mantenerla viva…

Cuando sale su nombre en el sorteo Peeta siente la seguridad de que la ocasión ha llegado: su ruego ha recibido respuesta. 

Lo que puede hacer es ir con ella a la arena.


End file.
